Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 22
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 21 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 23}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 22. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Charly *Krähenpfote *Bernsteinpelz *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Eichhornpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Blattpfote *Blaustern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **Moorland **Trainingskuhle *Zweibeinerort *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Hund *Maus *Fuchs *Dachs *Kaninchen *Amsel *Eichhörnchen Heilmittel *Wurzel der Großen Klette Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Entzündeter Rattenbiss Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, Donnerweg, Zweibeinernest, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, Monster, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, WindClan, Aufrechtgeher *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Schüler, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "Fellkugel", "Mäusehirn", "mäusehirnig sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 299: "(...) voller Katzen, an Gerüchte, die ausgetauscht (...)" - Statt Gerüchte, die müsste es "Geschwätz, das" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gossip ist (vgl. Seite 267 von Midnight) *Seite 299: "(...), dass er sich unendlich einsam fühlte." - Statt unendlich einsam müsste es "einsamer denn je" heißen, da im Original die Rede von lonelier than ever ist (vgl. Seite 267 von Midnight) *Seite 300: "(...), hatte Krähenpfote seine (...)" - Vor dem Wort seine müsste "verächtlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von scornfully ist (vgl. Seite 267 von Midnight) *Seite 300: "(...) Geräusch in den Büschen (...)" - Statt den müsste es "der Nähe" heißen, da im Original die Rede von close by ist (vgl. Seite 268 von Midnight) *Seite 300: Der Satzrest "(...) in a stretch." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 268 von Midnight) *Seite 301: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "Wir müssen heute (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 269 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 302: Der Satzrest "(...), was wir tun sollen." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 269 von Midnight) *Seite 302: Der Satzrest "(...) with one paw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 269 von Midnight) *Seite 302: "Bleib noch ein wenig liegen." - Vor dem Wort liegen müsste "ruhig" stehen, da im Original die Rede von still ist (vgl. Seite 270 von Midnight) *Seite 303: Der Satz "No cat had ever looked less able to hunt." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Keine Katze hat je weniger in der Lage ausgesehen, jagen zu können.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Niemals würde sie in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung in der Lage sein, sich eigene Beute zu jagen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 270 von Midnight) *Seite 303: Eichhornpfote wird fälschlicherweise als rotbraun beschrieben. *Seite 304 und 306: Charlys Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 271 und 273 von Midnight) *Seite 304: Der Satzrest "(...) and when he reached (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 272 von Midnight) *Seite 305: Der Satzrest "(...) a flurry of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 273 von Midnight) *Seite 306: "(...) und dahinter - ein Wald!" - Statt ein Wald müsste es "Bäume" heißen, da im Original die Rede von trees ist (vgl. Seite 273 von Midnight) *Seite 310: Der Satzrest "Then he shrugged and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 277 von Midnight) *Seite 311: Der Satzrest "(...), watching (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 278 von Midnight) *Seite 311: Der Satzrest "By the time he returned, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 278 von Midnight) *Seite 312: Der Satz "What did you say that was you put on it, Squirrelpaw?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Was meintest du, Eichhornpfote, was du da draufgetan hast?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornpfote, was hast du da eigentlich draufgetan?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 279 von Midnight) *Seite 312: Der Satzrest "Brambleclaw noticed that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 279 von Midnight) *Seite 312: Der Satzrest "(...) - for his sister's recovery." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 279 von Midnight) *Seite 314: Der Satzrest "(...) at the WindClan cat, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 280 von Midnight) *Seite 314: Der Satzrest "(...) in time (...) at Feathertail, who just shrugged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 281 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 22 Kategorie:Verweise